leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CLK3/Fabulous GEMS and Taric rework release
What a fabulous reveal This post is about Support Taric only! Riot finally revealed my new life purpose, the thing I have been waiting over URF, over Aurelion, over Hextech crafting and everything else in 2016: Taric rework (http://euw.leagueoflegends.com/en/page/champion-update-taric-shield-valoran) Do check it out and share us your initial thoughts! My thoughts so far After seeing few parodies and playing the Taric first few times back in the day, I fell in love with the character. Now he's granted an actual kit of abilities and is no longer the walking aura-item that I always had felt him being (ever since from the start of Season 4, never got to play the "proper" AP Taric). Unfortunately I scrolled down to comment section and saw a bunch of disappointed people complaining how change is not good (same with the awesome Sion rework, which I thought was the best thing ever) but here are few reasons why Taric needed new and bigger GEMS: *How many of you actually played Taric? Like actually, not as a joke. He (now, according to chamion.gg) has solid 2% playrate as Support and nothing interesting is happening with this champion. When has he ever been strong or as impactful as some other Supports (Annie, Soraka, Janna, Alistar, Braum...) in a phase of some meta-change? I don't remember a single time. *His old kit. His old kit was boring, lackluster and a mess. He had no room in the bottom lane. He was just a heal-stun-aura-bot. I will go through the Abilities (do check them out yourself!). *(Q - Heal) The old vs new. Taric's old Q was single target, new is AoE. Taric is about to become into a team-play -focused champion from more aspects than just his old auras. He will have more going on in the teamfights and will be much more important than he has ever been. While the old heal was not bad by any means, new AoE -abilities will actually define his role/character better. *(W - Aura-buff) The new W may break it. It is OUTRAGEOUS with the planned new kit. While it may need tweaking at first, let's compare it to the old one. Both have the aura-buff -element but the Active is where the new W will become million times more interesting. Old W's Active was just a small, pathetic AoE-nuke which I had no idea of when to use? The new W instead adds a whole new dimension into Taric's kit by adding depth and potential. Now I know Taric is meant to be AoE teamsupport instead of whatever he used to be. *(E - the Infamous Stun) Single-target changed into AoE-skillshot. The new one will synergize much better with his upcoming kit. What was Taric's old Stun used for? Morgana's Q is to catch people off and to make plays. Annie Q is to stun the lane opponent to trade or to stun the whole enemy team. Taric's old Stun just was there. He had no follow up. His old Stun could be used to peel but 2 enemies on top of your ADC will make you decide which one will you stop. Now you could peel all of them and even stun more thanks to W's 'Sharing is Caring' -power. The cherry on the cake is that new stun has now proper outplay. It is not guarenteed to land. *(R - Ultimate) I kinda miss Taric's old ultimate, it had something nobody else has today and his new ultimate is nothing 'new'. However now when I think about it, his old ultimate had no point being there. It was designed ONLY for offensive capabilities while Taric's kit was designed to be defensive. Old ultimate synergized only with the stun. It helped out your team a lot in teamfights but only when your allies were AD. The new ultimate is there to support the whole team, to dominate the teamfights. It is a defensive ability versatile for offensive usage. *(P - Passive) Oh. Taric had Passive? Not huge changes has been made here except the new Passive seems a bit stronger. 'Ability-Autoattack' -rotation is okay, nothing overpowered. It (old Passive) made the Sheen-based items to look cool but should've never been bought... The Taric's new kit is all about defense and AoE-abilities and I hope the new Passive will synergize more with the kit. Some cooldown-refunds will be awesome on a new kit like this and I hope the damage actually is something. In conclusion What I think now is that Taric will become something. He is no longer going to be the easy-to-play starter Support with heal and stun, but he will be able to do so much more. The new kit skyrockets Taric's skill ceiling which is wonderful. It will make Taric an interesting champion to play. The old Taric was played as Support, Top and even Jungler because his kit was really a sum of random abilities tied together with his Passive. He didn't have a single job to do: heal and stun whoever you can and use ultimate for all-in's. Now he has. He is going to be - what I call a 'Teamfight Engine' - playing a huge role in teamfights and turning them into the favor of his team. Awesome AoE-abilities to protect his team. If anyone complains that Taric's new ult is just a rip-off from Bard's or Kindred's, here's my opinion: Kindred is a carry, a control-carry with such ult, don't really understand why and Bard's ult is much more potent for catching people off and setting for plays while Taric's ultimate is there to defend his allies. He is a Knight. He is the love and he is the life of your team. In comparison to other Supports So what do we have in bottom lane (as Supports)? We have initiators and huge tanks, but I don't think Taric is quite comparable to these. Closest one could be Braum, as Braum is a heavy teamfighter providing your team a lot of protection against ranged enemy. Leona, Thresh, Nautilus are all CC-playmakers, diving/catching enemy carries or peeling for allies. And then there is Alistar. Alistar is a huge frontline, a tank-disruptor capable of great peeling. But Taric will be the one sticking to his baby-carries. Healing, shielding, stunning and granting them invulnerability. All this for whole team. Tahm Kench is somewhat similar but able to rescue an ally rather than turning a fight around. These are some of my thoughts (compared to other Support-Tanks). Taric is a lot more compareable to the current Support-Mages, especially to the "Enchantresses" (Soraka, Lulu, Nami, Janna...). But in his 'fabulous bruiser' -way. The awesome thing is, I think that new Taric will have a space for a Zeke's, Mikael's or even Ardent Censer in his build, who knows! This being said, I am going to marry Taric as soon as he is released. Everyone is welcome for this open ceremony. Taric now has a reason for his existence. A purpose. Ezreals be aware! ;) CLK3 (talk) 04:32, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts (Changes made CLK3 (talk) 10:35, April 6, 2016 (UTC) )